<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To save a Pigeon by Vulnonapix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951358">To save a Pigeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix'>Vulnonapix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies In Disguise (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody thinks that he is a teenager, Gen, I am sorry for my bad English, I have no idea if there will be shipping, Killian gets a new arm, Killian hates everybody except Walter, Killian loses his shit, Lance is Worried, Overprotective Lance, Taggs to be added, They have to work together to save Walter, Walter gets kidnapped, Walter has a baby face, Walter is loved, but i try, but probably, overprotective killian, walter is a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Killian is imprisoned, Walter visits him and Killian gets protective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killian &amp; Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett &amp; Killian, Walter Beckett &amp; Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian is confused.</p><p>This boy, God Killian doesn't even know his name, sacrificed himself to save him.</p><p>Him, a terrorist. </p><p>Him, where he has already tried to kill the boy.</p><p>Killian doesn't understand it.</p><p>But for the first time since Kyrgyzstan, he feels regret for his actions.</p><p>The boy looked no older than 16 and Killian can't believe Sterling took a child into the fight. Even he would never use child soldiers. It makes him angry that Lance dragged him into this.</p><p>Then again ...</p><p>Those strange weapons were 100% the child's work. No one else in this damn agency would build weapons that wouldn't kill. Killian knows he had talent. With the right instructions, he probably could have changed the world.</p><p>Whether for good or for bad is another matter.</p><p>It is a shame that this opportunity was stolen and Killian knows that he has to live with this guilt.<br/>_____________________________________________<br/>The prison is not as terrible as he remembers. He is not tortured or questioned and is given 3 meals a day.</p><p>Nobody bothers him.</p><p>He doesn't know if it's a blessing or a curse.</p><p>Every time he closes his eyes, he sees his old friends, their smiling faces, their deaths and then this child's face.</p><p>He feels sick when he sees it.</p><p>No one should have such a expression of acceptance on their face. </p><p>The guilt is deep in his bones and Killian knows that one day he will go crazy.</p><p>Or crazier. </p><p>Killian wonders if Starling felt the same after killing his family...</p><p>He doubts it.<br/>______________________________________________<br/>Killian is confused.</p><p>Someone wants to visit him and he has no idea who it could be. The agency has already decided about his fate and he no longer has a family.</p><p>Part of him hopes it's a mix up, but since when has he been that lucky?</p><p>He is led into a cold room with only one table and two chairs. The guards sat him at the table side and chained his arm to it.</p><p>They already took his claw from him when he was arrested and Killian would lie if he said that he did not feel defenseless.</p><p>The guards leave the room and Killian looks at the ceiling.</p><p>The door opens and he looks at his visitor. For a few seconds he can't believe his eyes.</p><p>"Hello, how are you? "</p><p>The boy scratches the back of his head and Killian looks at him speechless.</p><p>"You are alive. "</p><p>He determines and thinks about how this could be possible. Maybe he had another invention that saved him.</p><p>Killian feels very stupid not to have thought of this possibility.</p><p>The boy laughs and Killian knows that he feels uncomfortable.</p><p>Why is he here? </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't visit you earlier, but I really didn't have time. The agency gave me a lot of work to do and I had to go to the hospital often."</p><p>He sounds anxious and Killian has some pity for him. The boy reminds him a little of one of his old friends.</p><p>" What do you want?"</p><p>The boy sits down on the opposite of him and Killian looks at him in surprise. He expected the other to be afraid of him or to be angry, but the other is completely calm.</p><p>Not the 'I am about to murder you' calm, but the 'don't worry, I won't hurt you' calmness. </p><p>Like he is in front of a scared animal. </p><p>"I wanted to make sure you were safe. Mrs. Jenkins gave me her word that nothing would happen to you, but -"</p><p>He smiles slightly and his eyes swipe to a camera and Killian nods slightly. There are many things that go wrong in a prison and Killian knows of many cases of prisoners that 'suddenly' died.</p><p>Killian has some questions, but he doesn't know if he should ask them now.</p><p>This boy belongs to a completely different category than the people he usually works with.</p><p>He doesn't know how to talk to him. </p><p>"So- how are you? It must be pretty boring for you!"</p><p>He reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out pens and a book. Killian wonders briefly how the items fit in such a small bag.</p><p>"Here! It has been proven that painting pictures is stress-reducing!"</p><p>The boy sounds very happy and Killian accepts the book. 'Coloring pictures for adults'. The book is full of coloring pages of pigeons and other birds.</p><p>"I-, uh, thank you."</p><p>The other starts smiling happily and Killian feels a warm feeling spread out in his stomach. It is a very nice feeling.</p><p>The door opens and Sterling sticks his head into the room. Their eyes meet for a moment before he turns to the boys.</p><p>"Walter, we have to go."</p><p>The boy, Walter, nods and gets up. Killian is sad that he's already leaving. It was nice to talk to another person again.</p><p>"Well, the work is calling. See you tomorrow!"</p><p>Wait what ?!<br/>______________________________________________<br/>The next day Killian is sitting in the visiting room again and is waiting. Walter enters the room after a few minutes and looks really happy.</p><p>Killian doesn't know what to think about it.</p><p>The younger one seems happy to see him, a terrorist, who tried to murder him.</p><p>Something is probably wrong with the others head.</p><p>"How are you today? Have you already been able to draw something?"</p><p>Killian nods and Walter smiles at him with a big smile. He tried, but he has problems with holding the pen. </p><p>"This is great! Here, I baked something yesterday and we all know how bad the dishes are here!"</p><p>He hands him a small basket full of muffins and Killian thinks about what kind of drugs could be in there.</p><p>"If you don't like it that's not a problem either! I - uh-yes."</p><p>He turns slightly red and looks at the floor. It seems that the younger one has problems expressing himself and talking to others. </p><p>That seems to be common in his generation.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>Killian tries his best not to sound threatening, but he doesn't know if he succeeded. Probably not. </p><p>"I am here to visit you!"</p><p>He looks at him and the other one doesn't speak.</p><p>"So - how was your day?"</p><p>Killian is not sure what to answer.</p><p>"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."</p><p>Walter smiles softly at him and he feels strange.<br/>______________________________________________<br/>Walter visits him every day and Killian would lie if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.</p><p>The boy is ... nice.</p><p>Friendly.</p><p>He never thought he would ever meet someone like that again.</p><p>"Killian! I have a surprise for you!"</p><p>Walter enters the room with a large suitcase and Killian raises an eyebrow. The younger one often brings him presents and other little things, but Walter looks excited.</p><p>More excited than normal. </p><p>Whatever is in the suitcase is special ...</p><p>"Drum roll please!"</p><p>He drums briefly with his fingers on the table and opens the case. Killian's breath stops when he sees what is inside. There is a robotic arm in the case and it is breathtaking for him. It almost looks real and he feels close to tears.</p><p>"Killian? It's the first time I've done this, so it's probably not so-"</p><p>"Thank you, I- it's - I don't know what to say."</p><p>Walter starts smiling broadly and Killian feels a little blind. He doesn't know how to explain it.</p><p>"We should try it out! Can you take off your shirt?"</p><p>The younger one releases his bonds and turns around, probably to give him some privacy.</p><p>For a brief moment it is surprising how he deserves such trust. Killian could easily kill him now and escape, but for some reason he detests the thought.</p><p>He doesn't know why. </p><p>"Can I turn around again?"</p><p>Killian quickly pulls his shirt over his head and Walter turns around again. The older expected him to stare at his scars, but Walter doesn't pay attention to them.</p><p>He looks him straight in the face and smiles.</p><p>He then takes out some kind of salve from the suitcase and carefully applies it to what was left from his arm. His touch is gentle and Killian blushes a little.</p><p>It's been a long time since someone touched him like this.</p><p>"The salve is to protect your arm. I made it myself. It prevents the skin from being rubbed open and ensures that your muscles won't cramp."</p><p>He explains and doesn't seem to feel any shame to be so close to him. He carefully lifts the prosthesis out of the case and fastens it to his stub.</p><p>The prosthesis feels strange and he carefully moves the fingers. It is easier to move than its old  claw and it is a lot easier to move the arm. He stretches out both arms to determine that they weigh about the same.</p><p>"And? Is everything okay? Is there anything I can improve?"</p><p>What Killian does next surprises both. He pulls the younger into a tight hug. He whispers his thanks quietly. </p><p>They stay that way until Walter has to go again.</p><p>______________________________________________________<br/>Something changes after this visit.</p><p>Killian doesn't know what it is, but it doesn't bother him.</p><p>Walter still visits him often, but he tells him more about himself and he seems to be able to speak more freely.</p><p>He mostly talks about some series he watches and somethings about ships. Killian usually only understands half of it, but he doesn't mind. But he is curious what the navigation of a boat has to do with Cartoons. </p><p>Walter reminds him a little of Maren, a doctor who had belonged to his old crew. Both have this  faith and always see the good in people.</p><p>She was one of the best people he had ever met ...</p><p>The pictures of her lifeless body come up again, when he swears to himself that he will protect the young scientist from any harm.</p><p>He didn't think anything would happen so quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian knows something is wrong when Walter doesn't show up one day.</p><p>He tries to calm himself down, with the thought that the other is being stopped at work or being sick, but he cannot shake off this feeling.</p><p>This terrible feeling he tried to forget. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The days pass and he waits. </p><p>Waiting for Walter to visit him and tell what happened, asking what stopped him. The worry almost kills him and after 2 weeks, without the slightest sign of life, Killian has made a decision.</p><p>He would break out and look for the other himself.</p><p>-------------—-----—--------—----—-------------------------------------------_</p><p>It would not be very difficult to break out. Killian already has a plan to break out, he has had one for a few weeks.</p><p>He hasn't pulled it off yet, because he didn't want to disappoint Walter.</p><p>But he is sure that Walter would understand it, even if the other is fine and everything is just a misunderstanding.</p><p>Killian knows he has to make sure that Walter is okay.</p><p>------------------—-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Killian's steps are quiet as he sneaks down the aisle. It was much easier to break out of his cell than he thought.</p><p>The guards have become careless and it was easy for Killian to make them pass out. He is sure that they will wake up in about 2 hours and in the worst case they will be a bit tense.</p><p>Walter would be angry with him if he would hurt them otherwise. Especially if he is wrong and the little one is fine.</p><p>One of the most important rules is that you never piss on the nice person. Still waters are deep and he doesn't want to know what's on the bottom.</p><p>One of the first rules his family taught him.</p><p>He shakes his head briefly.</p><p>He's talking about Walter, one of the nicest people in the world.</p><p>The Mafia rules don't apply to someone like that.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Killian is a little shaken when he looks back at how easy it was to break out. This place is a high security prison where terrorists are worse than him.</p><p>He knows that he has to talk to Walter about it.</p><p>He closes his eyes briefly. Killian has to focus on his goal.</p><p>What does he know about Walter?</p><p>-It feeds pigeons and other bird species.</p><p>-He has a top 3 of his favorite birds (1st pigeon, 2nd swan, 3rd raven)</p><p>-He is extremely smart</p><p>-He loves anime, cartoons and reads a lot</p><p>-Made his own gadgets when he was 5 years old</p><p>-He speaks 3 other languages (Japanese, Korean and Russian) and is learning German.</p><p>-He can read lips and understands sign language.</p><p>-The agency destroyed his home and he lives with Lance.</p><p>-He loves Lance (at least Killian is sure)</p><p>-He is addicted to coffee and sweet</p><p>-He has no other family</p><p>It's more than Killian would have thought.</p><p>Funny white man doesn't talk so much about himself and still manages to get him to talk again and again.</p><p>Walter would be a good integrator, but the agency doesn't see the raw talent in the young man. With the right guidance, he could become one of the most dangerous people in the state.</p><p>It makes him angry when he thinks about how the agency treated him. He shakes his head again.</p><p>Concentration.</p><p>Killian can hack into the agency's database to find out more.</p><p>He sighs briefly. He will invade Walter's privacy very much and he knows that the younger one will hate him for it.</p><p>But Killian can't let someone he cares about get hurt.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Killian is really questioning the protection of the agency.</p><p>It was far too easy to hack into the database and he cannot believe that it still exists, as many enemies as they have.</p><p>The agency is full of children who are armed to the teeth.</p><p>He cannot believe that these are the people who should protect the citizens.</p><p>It's really a miracle that nothing has happened yet.</p><p>------—------------------------------------------_----------------------------------</p><p>Walter's file is empty compared to the others.</p><p> At least about his personal life.</p><p>His file is full of plans for weapons and gadgets, and killian shivers when he takes a closer look at a few of them.</p><p>He still has flashbacks on how utterly confused he was, when he had to fight against some of them.</p><p>Killian shakes his head again.</p><p>If he keeps on getting distracted he will never find out why Walter stopped visiting.</p><p>His eyes widen as he reads the text at the end of the file.</p><p>Walter quit?!</p><p>He always talked so happily about his work. Killian never really understood it, but Walter always looked very happy and proud.</p><p>Did he perhaps hint at something?</p><p>No. Killian is certain.</p><p>Something is not right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lance point of  view</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance is pissed off. <br/>Everything has just gone wrong lately and he feels like he's losing control of his life. Again.  That's something he - the best agent in the world - doesn't like at all. The last time this happened he had the body of a pigeon and Walter by his side. But that was different. This was the end of his world.</p><p>How did it all start?</p><p>Now that's something that Lance has been thinking about for the past few days. There were no signs the agent saw and that scares him. How blind must he have been?</p><p>Walter, his friend and partner has left him.</p><p>Well, not just him, but the entire agency. Still, Lance feels like it was him, who was betrayed. Walter lived with him and still didn't say anything until that morning. Lance remembers it exactly and he would lie, if he said that he acted the way he should have acted.<br/>-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------<br/>The morning felt perfectly normal. Walter had made breakfast for him as always and was taking care of Lovely. He was very quiet, something he should have noticed. Normally he would talk about his inventions or some Anime.</p><p>"Lance-" his voice sounded tired, as if he couldn't sleep "let's stop this."</p><p>"What?" Lance thought he heard wrong. He wasn't sure what he meant by that.</p><p>"I have decided to quit my job by the agency-."</p><p>The chair fell to the floor with a loud thump, when Lance stood up. He's not sure what he was thinking when he walked over to the others.</p><p>"Is that a joke?!"</p><p>He had grabbed the other by the shoulders and his voice was a little too loud. He was afraid. Fear of losing his partner.</p><p>"Lance-, you are hurting me!"</p><p>Walter's voice was quiet, but he just wasn't listening. The other had tried to free himself from his grip, but it stayed strong. He needed answers.</p><p>"Walter, please - what's going on?"</p><p>The other would never joke about it. Back then, all of his thoughts went in different directions, unsure of what to do.</p><p>That was the beginning of the end.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Walter just disappeared.</p><p>There were no tracks to follow Walter and Lance feels like he's hit rock ground. His partner has left him and Lance misses him. The agency has put him on leave, something Lance is very happy about.</p><p>He just can't concentrate. Not without Walter. Man, he really is pathetic.</p><p>"You look terrible, Sterling."</p><p>A shiver runs down his spine as he turns to the man, who brought him and Walter together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>